Alisha Kaiser
|username = Nanyo101#6687|type = Player Character|status = Active|age = 15|gender = Female|height = 5'5|weight = 125|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Germany|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei Academy|school_year = First|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Human Vault|description = 1|birthday = March 10}} Appearance General Appearance Alisha is a slim pale teen standing at 5'5. Her hair is long and straight which ends at her shoulders, is an asylum wall grey. Her eyes usually are blank and based on her figure she can almost be described as a moving doll. Her wardrobe consists of collared shirts and slim cargo pants, which come in many blacks and greys. She wears her clothing neatly pressed and tucked in, the button up coming to her neck. She also wears an assortment of pendants, one of a man on fire and sometimes a pink rabbit with a bloody chainsaw. Costumed Appearance None as of yet Personality She comes off as sarcastic and straightforward in most of the modes of communication, she was taught the importance of honest and can be brutally honest to those asking. She does not see this as a problem and when others are angered by her ways she asks them to explain themselves. Her tone is unfriendly and this has led her to many misunderstandings due to miscommunication. She can be awkward around people she does not know, staring at them due to nervousness and not knowing what to say. Given her personality she tries her best to be a team player, helping other improve via pep talks and expecting others to do the same for her. Character Background Alisha was born in Leipzig Germany to parents by the name of Engels and Adali. It was an urban environment with expressionist ideas in music and art, she grew up loving things that were pretty to the eyes. People there were full of life but were always on the clock, her father drilling this important lesson in her head. "how could the kinder learn if they are not present in ze classroom?" He also drilled the importance of education and a strong mind "If you do not use your head you are as good as a rock!" Her mother, on the other hand, was a flower shop clerk and would often take her on expeditions into the city looking at mechanized music statues and cinema. It was there she discovered the cult of heroes, the tight wearing men who would jump around and fight crime. It seemed foolish at the time and her and her mother would go to see these movies, Alisha smiling at the drama of it all. That was until she discovered heroes firsthand jumping into fires, saving people from robberies and even saving policemen did she realize the importance of them. Her mother wanted to support her daughter decided to send her overseas hoping she'd pass the exam to get into the well-known school. Aspects # "Hard work can make rocks into metal" (Strong Willed) # " If you are slow you will be left behind" (Straightforward Personality) # "That was eazy" (Very sarcastic) Stat Points Quirk Human Vault The character has an area of their body, which can mold and stretch to hide objects within this specific area. The area contains a special mucus which prevents objects from harming her so long as they stay put. She can apply pressure and 'flex' the area to cause a stored object to shoot out like a projectile, however, a harmful object can hurt her on it's way out. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive